The present invention concerns a wiper blade for a windshield wiper having a wiping strip on which there is arranged at least one supporting rail which has a spring element provided with a plastic sheath, wherein the plastic sheath is welded, at least in a predefined connecting region, to a base connecting device which comprises a thermoplastic material with a predefined melting point.
EP 1 359 073 B1 describes such a wiper blade with a wiping strip which on its long sides has opposing longitudinal grooves in which are arranged, spaced apart, longitudinal strips of a carrier element, wherein adjacent ends of the longitudinal strips are joined together by means of a connecting piece. Engagement elements of a connecting device are welded to the long sides of longitudinal strips facing away from each other such that they resist shear forces in a direction along the longitudinal strips. This connecting device and the engagement elements comprise a piece of a thermoplastic material and the longitudinal strips are provided with a sheath formed from this thermoplastic material.
The disadvantage with this prior art is that e.g. due to slipping of one of the longitudinal strips or both longitudinal strips relative to the wiping strip before a corresponding welding process, the engagement elements of the connecting device can be welded to the longitudinal strip or strips at an incorrect position.